


Witnessed

by Citrusmarmalade



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, futaba is just there, i guess? ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrusmarmalade/pseuds/Citrusmarmalade
Summary: Now that's a spicy meatball. Wait. One of the guys just leaned in close to the other. Like, dangerously close. And why did his voice sound so familiar?





	Witnessed

_There are so many tourists here...!_

  


The streets of Shinjuku were filled to the brim with tourists this evening. Why? Futaba wasn't sure. She wasn't completely sure why Ann and Haru wanted her to meet up with them tonight either. Where did they want to meet up at again? Right, that Crosswalk bar or whatever it's called. Did they really have to meet up this late at night though? Geez! Don't they know it's dangerous for cute, young women like themselves to be out right n-- "oof!...". Some guy walked straight into her. And he kept walking! Without apologizing! The nerve of that guy... Because of that encounter she became acutely aware of just how damn noisy it was. God, this is the worst! The ginger was just about ready to turn a 180 and head home but that wasn't gonna be possible with all these people around. But ah! An opening! Futaba darted through the gaps between the groups of tourists and narrowly made her escape. She was hoping she'd end up in front of a shop entrance but this alley will have to make do. Actually, it was probably better than a shop as it was void of any people and bright lights. Now she can hear her own thoughts again. Wait. Wait just a second. Oh god. Walking down a dimly lit alleyway in the red light district? Great! Exactly what this already horrible night needed. But there's no point in getting so worked up, right? The worst that'll happen is that she'll trip over some drunk guy! Hahah! Hah.... _Guess I better text those two and tell them I might be a while...._ she thought as she pulled her phone out.

Thankfully because the alley was pretty barren and lit just enough from the surrounding buildings, Futaba didn't need to worry about tripping on anything while focused on her phone. Pleased with her snarky text, she hummed to herself while pressing send, and... What was that noise just then? Futaba's eyes widened and she quickly put her phone away before scanning the area. No one was behind her, but after focusing a little, it looked like there were two people up ahead. Hoooly shit.

_Am... Am I gonna get mugged? Hold on, they didn't notice me. And they're just standing there? What?_

The two figures up ahead totally **were** just standing there. Probably chatting about something. Phew! That took a lot of weight off her shoulders. _It'd still be a pain to potentially interact with them so I'll just hide somewhere until they leave. They shouldn't take too long, right?_ As quietly as she could, she tiptoed past the buildings while trying to find a nice little cranny to tuck herself into. She was getting increasingly worried as she was getting closer to them but didn't have anywhere to hide. What was surprising was that they still didn't notice her. But hey, now that she was close she could eavesdrop and hear what they're saying. Sweet! Gotta get that juicy gossip.

"Hahah.... So we got a deal, right?"

Oho? What kinda deal, a drug deal? Now that's a spicy meatball. Wait. One of the guys just leaned in close to the other. Like, dangerously close. And why did his voice sound so familiar?  
_Let's see if I can get closer..._

Was -- was that a moan? Which was the followed by a giggle. What's going on?

"Alright, alright..."

What the fuck! That was Joker! The other figure had to have been Akechi going by his hair length and general silhouette. She finally found a gap in between two houses and decided this was the best place to squat and hide. There wasn't much coverage but honestly it was better than nothing. There was a street light just up ahead and the light confirmed it was those two. _What in the world are those two--_ her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of zippers being unzipped and fabric rustling. They, uh. Uh! Whipped their fucking dicks out! Both of them were visibly hard! And they're standing close to each other again! What the hell Joker, what are you doing!!

She heard the shorter figure chuckle.  
"Well would you look at that. What were your terms for the game again? 'The smallest has to suck off the largest'?" Joker scoffed and licked his lips. "Looks like you're gonna have to get on your knees then, bitch."  
  
"Hhnn..."

Akechi pinned Joker up against the wall, crashing his lips into the other's. A moan escaped Joker's mouth, and Akechi took this chance to slip his tongue in and lap up Joker's taste. The pair were grinding their hardons against each other, begging for more and direct attention. Their hands explored each other. Unbuttoning each other's jackets. Running their fingers through each other's hair. Slipping their hands under their shirts. Akechi hastily started undoing his friend's trousers, then finally exposing Joker's cock to the chilly evening air. Joker buried his head into the other boy's neck and gasped while his dick was being jerked. The taller boy took this as an invitation and sucked on Joker's neck, causing him to moan even louder than before. These two really, uhh, seemed to know what they were doing.

"Ahh god, Goro... I told you to get on your knees, didn't I? Hurry up, I can't take this teasing anymore..." he whispered.

Wh-what? He -- he used his given name?! He doesn't do this around the rest of the team. Just how close were these two?! Futaba was totally ready to jump out and give them the surprise of a lifetime but at the same time, this was... pretty arousing to say the least. She could feel herself getting wet. It wouldn't hurt to keep watching for a little while, right? Right?

It was almost as if she could feel Akechi's devious grin despite him facing away from her. The brunette kissed Joker's neck, then his chest, then stomach, and just like that he was on his knees with the winner's dick rubbing up against his cheek. He discarded his jacket and licked the base of Joker's cock and slowly worked his tongue all the way up to the tip. The way Joker was groaning he must have been playing with it; kissing it, flicking it, swirling his tongue around it. His breathing was getting noticeably heavy. Akechi then repositioned himself just slightly and took the whole tip into his mouth. Then slowly lowered his head all the way down Joker's cock until it was completely down his throat.

"Nnghh... Goro..." Joker moaned as he tilted his head back gently and ran his fingers through Akechi's hair. Akechi hummed in response and he started... started pumping his own cock.

Futaba was soaking wet at this point. She figured it would be, ah, much too noisy fingering herself so she spread her legs just slightly and started slowly rubbing herself through her shorts. There was a small bump in the seam of her shorts which sat directly on her clit, and rubbing there felt... Pretty good. Her mind was going a little fuzzy. She bit down on her lip to try and stop herself from moaning, and god that task was gonna get harder and harder from here on out. She kept her eyes locked on Akechi as he was bobbing his head up and down Joker's length. She noticed Akechi's saliva dripping down to the ground as he built up a steady rhythm. She noticed Joker's grip on his head tightened and he was starting to push Akechi down harder. Faster. Desperately. Trying to get as much of the warmth as he could. The detective was pumping himself more wildly; his groans muffled, which made them even more erotic.

_Oh shit, that's right. Ann and Haru haven't responded to my text yet. Imagine -- imagine if I got a text right now. My cover would be blown. They'd know I'm here. That I've been watching. I leave my phone on vibrate but they could probably still hear that. Vibrate... Vibrate, huh? Ohh what I'd do for a vibrator right now...._

Joker's moans were starting to get louder. He was bucking into Akechi's throat more erratically. Futaba's eyes couldn't help but wander down to see that Akechi was clearly edging himself. Pounding his length hard with his hand and suddenly stopping, whining from denying his body release, only to start jerking himself again after almost going over the edge.

"Goro.... Goro, your mouth feels _so good_. Ahh god I'm so close..."

Akechi gagged a little and pulled his head just up to the winner's tip, licking it while he brushed some hair behind his ear.

" _Hhmn_ ~? What was that? I didn't quite here you. Did you say you were gonna cum?" He teased, gazing into Joker's eyes.  
"You might have won my little game but you're still gonna have to beg for this." He started slowly, antagonizely slowly, jerking Joker's cock with his free hand and placed the tip just barely on his lips. "Tell me how much you want this, Akira."  
He stroked him a little faster. "Tell me how much you want me to suck you dry and swallow down each and every last drop of your load."

It was almost as if Futaba was hypnotized by what was happening. She built up a steady rhythm by now, eyes still locked on the men just beyond her. She wasn't sure if they really could hear her. Her fabric rustling. Her just-audible moans. Her heavy breathing. But honestly? She didn't care now. All she knew was that her entrance screamed out for something. Anything! To pound into her.

"Hnngh fuck... Please... Please Goro. You have no idea how much I wanna fill you up to the brim with my cum. Please..."

Satisfied with that response the detective swallowed down the entirety of Joker's cock in one swift motion, making him cry out in ecstasy.

"Ah -- ahhh.... Goro, I'm...!"

Their minds must have snapped. He held Akechi's head down as far as it would go, his body tensing up as he pounded a few more times into his throat. Joker moaned loudly as he thrust into Akechi's throat one last time, filling him up with his hot, sticky cum. Akechi clearly couldn't hold himself back anymore either. He pumped himself hard. Finally allowing himself release, he spilled himself all over the ground; his cries muffled as he kept his lips tightly wrapped around Joker's cock. Making sure not to let any of his cum go to waste.

\-----

The two were both gasping hard and having trouble trying to compose themselves. Akechi fumbled a bit trying to get his jacket on and zip his fly back up. Joker sat down, making sure to avoid the puddle of cum beneath him, and rested his head up against the wall. Now that his jacket was on, the brunette crawled over to Joker and straddled his hips, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "You know, we should probably head back before someone runs into us back here. It'd be too awkward explaining to someone what we're doing back here." Akechi said, gently pressing his forehead up against's Joker's. The other boy laughed softly and nodded, then patted Akechi's ass as an indication for him to get up.

As the two boys stood up Futaba's eyes widened and she prayed that they wouldn't walk in her direction. To her surprise, they didn't. They flung their arms around each other and walked off, saying about something about going to Leblanc for the night. Of course they would, right? They were just about out of Futaba's sight as she heard then burst out laughing before turning the corner and disappearing into the busy streets of Shinjuku. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed. What -- what in the world just happened! Futaba stood up herself and it was as if her mind was on auto-pilot. Her legs were shaky. She could _feel_ how red her face was. Her mind was full of static. She had to get home and... take care of some business. That was just too much. Normally she'd be bothered by having her texts get ignored for so long, but not tonight. The ginger quickly sent a short text explaining she's going home and started walking towards the the train station.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Hahah, I'm a little nervous posting this... I've never written fanfiction or porn before so I hope this is okay, and I hope I filled out all the tags and other info here correctly. If you catch something off in this or there are other issues please let me know, I'm open to criticism!
> 
> (Originally I posted this on Pastebin, but I thought I'd reupload it and start posting new works here instead of there haha. If you saw it there first then *wink* what's up good lookin')
> 
> I have some other fic ideas in mind so I'll try my hardest from here on out for you all!


End file.
